Quinlinn Wynd
Description Personality Quinn is childish and very independent. She only relies on herself and her constant companion, Mukki. She has been described by other guild members as "ride or die" because of her need to have all of her family (guild members) safe. She gets bored very easily and likes to wander off on her own. She gets very vocal about what she loves and will talk for hours about her interests. However, if she is hurt badly or remembers anything about her past, she will remain silent. Appearance Quinn has light-blue skin with dark-blue hair and indigo eyes. She has grayish-blue tattoos that seem to swirl along the left side of her body. The only tattoo that doesn't pulse in that way is the one on her face. She has a crown of ice spikes that grow out of her head and downward facing, pointed ears. She is quite short for her age at 5'2". Quinn likes to dress up and wear a lot of different clothing. The only things that remain constant in her wardrobe is a black, tattered cloak and her weapons belt. She likes to show off her tattoos, so most of the clothing she wears is a little risque for a teenager. She doesn't really get the need for modesty so that doesn't bother her. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment Mukki Mukki is an arctic fox who saved Quinn when she was living with her Master. They have been friends forever since and Mukki is still constantly worried that Quinn is going to lose her life one day with how reckless she is. Family Jewelry Quinn has a necklace that she believes to be from her childhood home. It must be an heirloom or something, but she has never let anyone else see it, not even Mukki. History Canon General Knowledge Quinn has shared her backstory to Deadeye and Talvyrae only. But that's only Quinn's backstory. She has two other lives that she has lived that she just found out about thanks to her brother, Doldru, smacking her head into a banister. Mukki knows about these other lives and is throwing Quinn down memory lane in order to prepare her for the Cosmos and the Horde. She has been informed that they are on the hunt for her. Quinn was once a Genasi of fire flowing named Fylah and her companion was Igna (Mukki). Fylah was strong, defiant, stubborn... All the things a fire flowing Genasi would be. She found the secret of Flowing from a Primordial on top of the Throne of Pyroclasms, but she couldn't understand it. Fylah lost her life in a battle to protect a village from Porohn the Geo-Surge. Quinn was also a Genasi of earth flowing named Quartzen. He was the leader of a clan who was killed by his own sister. She was later reincarnated as Quinn's elder brother, Zephyr. Spoilers AKA The Backstory Summary Quinn was born Quinlinn Wynd into a family of three, a mother, father, and an older brother. When she was two years old, she gained another brother and at the age of six, she was torn away from her family by a rival clan attacking her village and the only thing she remembers is her mother saying "Go Quinlinn. Run. Mamma will be fine." So, following her mother's last instructions, she runs right into a human settlement and becomes homeless. After a couple days of being homeless, she gets picked up by a human named Cyril Dalca who seems very nice and rich. He takes her home and conditions her into the perfect housewife/guard dog and makes her call him "master" while in the house and "mentor" on the off-chance she actually is allowed out of the house. He also makes her share his bed at night. It was on one of the days that she was crying over sharing his bed, that she befriends Mukki. When she's about 12-13 she meets Cyril's sister-in-law, Noelani, who helps her understand that being Genasi is okay and that she is her own being. Noelani tries to help Quinn escape but is found by Cyril and killed and that's when Quinn gets the face tattoo that she has. It's a marking that claims her as Cyril's. After Noelani is killed by Cyril, it all goes downhill with Quinn refusing a lot of things and saying "no" a lot, so one day Cyril commands her not to speak until he says so and during the night, Cyril disappears. So Quinn sets off with Mukki to find him and kick his ass/set him right, all the while, she continued her silence and any touch she receives reminds her of Cyril and makes her lose her voice again. Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Friends Mukki Quinn has a forever friend in her companion, Mukki. Mukki was the only one who got her through life so far and worries constantly about Quinn. She does get into danger a lot. Talvyrae Lolthelyl She risked her life in order to save Talvyrae Lolthelyl from possession. She now thinks of Tal as someone who needs to be looked after and protected. When Tal died, she was painfully reminded of Noelani. She has come to adore her and wants to never leave her side. Jett Merander When she fell out of the Shadowfell, he was the one who caught her. He's the only other Genasi that she's ever seen and she is quite intrigued by him. She watches him from a distance and will run whenever he comes near. Daervon Quinn traveled with Daervon to Teol. They were on the same trading caravan. She knows that he's kind of weird 'cause he never took off his mask. She used one of her skills she learned from Noelani to make him a gorgeously carved mask as an apology for leaving him to die during the Rakshasa battle. She doesn't know why, but every time she looks at him, she blushes profusely. She has decided to stay away from him for the time being. Kalvor Trueheart Kalvor helped her revive Tal. She views him as an older brother and wants to play a LOT of pranks on him when she gets the time. She thinks he's too nice and loves to poke fun of that fact when she can. She feels safe around him. Deadeye Cassidy Quinn has shared many emotions with Deadeye. She also knows that Deadeye and Talvyrae don't get along and that almost ended their budding friendship. Deadeye since apologized and Quinn decided to call her Red. Quinn views Deadeye as the older sister she never had. Deadeye calls Quinn Slice. Avi Quinn's significant other. They first met at the goblin's emapple farm where she confronted him about being suspicious for wearing papermancer robes. She later couldn't get his smirk out of her head and finally confronted her feelings at the end of season 4 where she kissed him in front of the entire city. She finds him funny and adorable. Enemies Lori Burrfoot She sees Lori as a small nuisance. Lori once kept bringing her back from the brink of death over and over again with potions. While most would have thanked Lori, Quinn was just reminded of Master and thought that Lori was torturing her. She still holds a grudge against Lori and probably will for a pretty long time. Cyril Dalca She used to live with a man called Cyril Dalca who insisted that she called him "Master." It wasn't a pleasant time. Blue Shen Blue stopped Quinn from protecting Talvyrae's body. She also slapped Quinn and yelled at her. Quinn is ready to hold a grudge until the end of time about this. Family Doldru Wynd Quinn's younger brother by 2 years. He's not very smart but Quinn loves him all the same. She is proud that he has survived this long without her help and she is never going to let him think he's alone again. She is fiercely protective of him. Zephyr Wynd Quinn knows that he knew she was alive but didn't contact her. She's kind of mad at him and will punch him really hard the next time she sees him. She knows that he is currently undercover in the Silver Spoons. The other guild members say that this group is bad and she is worried. He recently told Quinn that seeing her face is painful. She has cut him out of her life and refuses to name him as her brother anymore. Accomplishments She once slit her own throat to save a guild member from possession. Trivia Quinn tends to get bored of conversations and will sneak away. A lot. Quinn doesn't actually remember living with her family. All she remembers is being six and living on the streets. She never learned how to read, but she's good at making maps... just with no words. (Talvyrae has taught her how to read and write) Quinn's birthday is October 1st Featured RP List Post-Festival Trauma Roleplay Mom are you there? It's me Tal A Concerned Duo and Their VERY Dead Friend When Things Get Intense, The Wise Get In Tents And They Were Roommates Got Drunk and Overshared: A Backstory Secret Santa (What the hell is a Santa?) Whatup I'm Quinn, I'm 16 and I Never Learned How to Read Kalvor... is DENSE Doin' the thing I'm shit at doin' I've Done What? Recently Homeless Checking In How Many More Will It Take? Lazarus: AKA tell Destevi their dad is dead Reclaiming Purpose Help Why Can't We Be Friends? A Date in Heaven Category:PC Category:Characters